Bloom/Gallery
This is gallery of '' '''Bloom' Outfits Season 1 Bloom.png Season 2 Bloom.png Season 3 Bloom.png Season 4 Bloom.png Winx On Ice Bloom.png Winx In Concert Bloom.png Winter Bloom.png Summer Bloom.png Sport Bloom.png Rain Bloom.png Princess Bloom.png Pet Bloom & Belle.png Gown Bloom.png Frutti Music Bar Bloom.png Dress Bloom.png Dance Bloom.png Cowgirl Bloom.png Movie Bloom.png tumblr_lp3x88rZeC1qmtdtpo1_500.png Away.png Bloom11.png BloomGS.jpg bco.jpg Bloom-S1-Outfit-Dance-Formal.jpg BloomMovie.jpeg BloomNick.png BloomS4.jpg Bloom Civilian1.JPG Blooms-first-spell-nickelodeon.png Winx season 2.png 0 5e215 4c6222d1 orig.png 154117 171438262879184 153035134719497 432466 5256095 n.jpg BloomAdventure (Nick).jpeg BloomBTS2.jpg BloomCG.png 3x23-BloomASd.jpg 58705 106014289459827 100001537693014 49709 213235 n.jpg 13769 193904985539 67881240539 4397325 4404985 n.jpg 8127 159009990539 67881240539 4042506 7410529 n.jpg 1x09-BloomsDream.jpg Bloom Rockstar.jpg Bloom Singing.jpg Bloom Beach.jpg Bloom Disco.jpg Bloom on hoops.jpg Bloom sitting.jpg DiscoB.jpg BloomDanceC.jpg Bloomexplorer1.png 3DgameBloom.jpg Bloomcasual.jpg ChristmasBloom.jpg ExplorerBloom.jpg FashionastiaBloom.jpg Bloomoutfit.jpg Bloom-S2-Outfit-Explorer.jpg BloomParty.jpeg Ice-skatingBloom.jpg IcyBloom.jpg JumpingBloom.jpg ParkAvenueBloom.jpg BloomMakeUp.jpg Bloom-S3-Outfit-Casual2-Ep-72.jpeg PrincessBloom.jpg RainyBloom.jpg RobeBloom.jpg RockinBloom.jpg SkiingBloom.jpg SnowexhibitionBloom.jpg SweaterBloom.jpg Bloom xD.png Winx 3d movie.jpg Bloom-S3-Outfit-Casual2-Ep-72.jpeg BloomDF-Nick.jpg Bloomdf.jpg Bloom-S2-Outfit-School Start with Headband.jpg Bloom-S2-Outfit-Back to School (Nick Version).jpg Bloom-S2-Outfit-Camping.jpg TowelheadBloom.jpg PJsBloom.png Bloom xD.png Bloom-S1-Outfit-Explorer.jpg Bloom-S1-Outfit-DominoSuite.jpg Sexy Bloom.png Relax.png Happy Bloom.png Atthebeach.png Beach Girl.png Bloom Bloom.png Bloom Cute.png Bloom Party Girl.png BloomWinx.png Bloomhavingfun.png Bloom Fire.jpg Bloom Winx1.jpg DancingBloom.png Bloom-S1-PJ.png Sparksbloom.jpg Summerbloom.png SweetBloom.jpg Sporty Bloom.jpg SportyBloom.jpg MagicalBloom.jpg NumberOneBloom.jpg NumberOneFairy.jpg Dance Bloom-2.png Dance Bloom2.png Dance Dance Bloom.png CasualBloom.jpg CasualModeBloom.jpg Bloom On Ice.jpg Bloomjumping.jpg BloomLookingBack.jpg BloomThinking.jpg Outfit 3.png undefined|undefined|link=undefined Fairy forms Fairy Bloom.png Charmix Bloom.png Enchantix Bloom.png Believix Bloom.png Sophix Bloom.png Lovix Bloom.png FairyDust Bloom.png Winx The Movie Enchantix Bloom.png Winx The Movie Believix Bloom.png 457px-Bloom7zoomix-1-j.jpg 457px-Bloom Speedixh.jpg 458px-Tracix Bloomg.jpg BloomTransformNick.PNG BloomBelievix.jpg WinxBelievixBloom.jpg CharmixBloom.jpg Bloom-S2-FairyForm-Charmix.jpg MermaidBloom.jpg DarkBloomNick.png Bloom Fairy.png Bloom Movie.jpg FairyBloom.png Winx Bloom-1.png 3D Bloom Winx.jpg Blooming Bloom.png Cute Bloom.png Bloomspower.jpg Bloom wallpaper.png Charmix Bloom Transformation.gif Bloom Enchantix Tranformation 2.gif LookingBack.jpg HappyBloom.jpg FairyoftheDragonFlame.jpg ClickClickBloom.jpg BloomEnchantixWinx.jpg BloomFairyoftheDragonFlame.jpg Bloomsback.jpg BloomtheFairy.jpg BloomwithDaphnesmask.png Bloom89764985345-horz.jpg|Bloom All Transformations (Included the Sirenix and the Nick One Our Special Version of Dark Bloom)|link=Bloom/Gallery Other 3D Bloom Winx Movie.jpg Hugging.jpg Oooh Bloom.jpg The Winx Club.png Winx Enxhantix.png Winx Evening Gown.jpg Winx Together.png WinxClub.jpg 3D Bloom Old Man.jpg 3D Bloom Stella.jpg 3D Bloom Stella Ballgown.jpg 3D Winx Jumpsuits.png Bloom EnchantixWinx.png Bloom Fairy.png Bloom relaxing.jpg Bloom Stella Flora Movie.jpg BloomMusaLayla.png 1x06-MagicStory2.jpg BabyBloom.jpg Bloom's first spell.jpg BloomCivilian3.JPG BloomKid.jpg BloomKid2.jpg BloomMovie.jpeg BloomMovie2.jpg BloomNick.png BloomS4.jpg Bloom Civilian1.JPG Bloom First Spell.png Blooms-first-spell-nickelodeon.png Winx-4-3-02162511-08-56.jpg Winx Club Season 5 Scan 1.jpg Winx season 2.png 0 5e215 4c6222d1 orig.png 13fncvgi348.jpg 154117 171438262879184 153035134719497 432466 5256095 n.jpg 267415 156336941106399 100001902824578 370500 6496786 s.jpg 41pyi04iPLL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 800px-Male and Female USB Connectors.jpg A.jpg Adfywigv143.jpg Away.png Bikers-1-.jpg Bloom-S1-Outfit-Casual.jpg Bloom-S2-Explorer.jpeg Attheendofyearparty.jpg Fierce Bloom.jpg Bloom fighting.jpg Bloom Flora.jpg Bloom Mist.jpg Bloom scared.jpg Bloomandgirldancing.jpg BloomandminiWinx.jpg BloomandtheWinx.jpg BloomhuggingLockette.jpg Bloomwithapple.jpg BeautifulBloom.png Bloom Swimsuit.png Bloomonherbed.png Bloomrunning.jpg Bloomsleeping.png Bloomsmiling.jpg Bloomtalking.png 3DBloom.png BallgownBloom.png BloomWinxMovie.png Glitzy Bloom.png 3D Bloom.png Bloomsbedroom.jpg Bloom-enchantix,2403401-XL-1-.jpg Bloom-S1-DanceCasualOutfit.png Bloom-enchantix,2403401-XL-1-.jpg Winx Bloom.jpg Winx Club Bloom.png YoungBloom.jpg Kidbloom.png Fire.gif Casual Bloom.png Bloom pyjamas.gif Bloomcrying.jpg Bloomhuggingcushion.jpg Bloomonhercell.jpg Bloomsurprised.jpg WinxBloomClub.jpg undefined|undefined|link=undefined BabyBloomWinxClub.jpg Random 3D Bloom Winx Movie.jpg 3D BloomStellaFlora.jpg 3D Winx Club.jpg 3D Winx Faragonda.jpg 3D Winx-1.jpg Biker Chicks.jpg BloomFloraMusa.jpg BloomStellaFloraMusa.jpg BloomStellaLayla.png Hugging.jpg Oooh Bloom.jpg The Winx Club.png Winx Enxhantix.png Winx Evening Gown.jpg Winx Together.png 3D Bloom Old Man.jpg 3D Bloom Stella.jpg 3D Bloom Stella Ballgown.jpg 3D Winx Jumpsuits.png Bloom EnchantixWinx.png Bloom Fairy.png Bloom Movie.jpg Bloom relaxing.jpg Bloom Stella Flora Movie.jpg BloomMusaLayla.png 1x06-MagicStory2.jpg 3x05-BloomVal2.jpg 3x18-BloomFireball2.jpg BabyBloom.jpg Bloom's first spell.jpg BloomAttack.jpg BloomCharmix.png BloomCivilian3.JPG BloomKid.jpg BloomKid2.jpg BloomMovie.jpeg BloomMovie2.jpg BloomNick.png BloomS4.jpg BloomTransformNick.PNG Bloom 1.png Bloom Believix.png Bloom Civilian1.JPG Bloom Enchantix.png Bloom First Spell.png Bloom Lovix.jpg Bloom Sophix.jpg Bloom Winx.png Bloom dragon flame nick.jpg Bloom on fire.jpg Blooms-first-spell-nickelodeon.png DarkBloom.png DarkBloomNick.png Fdb.png Logobloom1.png Winx-4-3-02162511-08-56.jpg Winx Club Season 5 Scan 1.jpg Winx season 2.png 0 5e215 4c6222d1 orig.png 13fncvgi348.jpg 154117 171438262879184 153035134719497 432466 5256095 n.jpg 267415 156336941106399 100001902824578 370500 6496786 s.jpg 41pyi04iPLL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 800px-Male and Female USB Connectors.jpg A.jpg Adfywigv143.jpg Away.png Bikers-1-.jpg Bloom-S1-Outfit-Casual.jpg Bloom-S2-Explorer.jpeg Category:Gallery Category:Bloom